Two Wrongs
by PotionsForSev
Summary: Eight year old Michael Myers is awfully curious about the new patient at Smith's Grove. She's seven, and has taken an interest in trying to seriously injure him.
1. Chapter 1

**In this story, Michael is eight and Kristy is seven. And it begins. . . now!**

* * *

''Her eyes. .'' Molly, the new patient's nurse, shuddered. She was very used to cleaning up vomit and dodging fists, but little, stony eyed kids? Not in the least, besides the Myers boy, but she had requested not to be his nurse.

''What did you expect?'' Molly's fellow nurse, a pudgy woman named Lorelei, snorted. She flipped a page in her magazine, leaning against the wall. ''She killed her siblings! One was just a little baby!''

Molly sighed in reply. She wanted to care for a cute little girl, not Kristin Reed. Maybe she'd switch to a regular, children's hospital.

* * *

Kristy folded her hands, staring at her lunch with a fierce expression. Obviously, they didn't know she hated salad.

''Kristin, you need to eat,'' Molly said sternly, but her voice quivered. She's scared of me, Kristy thought with a smirk.

Kristy picked up her fork obediently, and with a sharp movement, stabbed a piece of lettuce, over and over. Molly gasped, and Kristy was breathing hard.

By the time Kristy realized it was her lunch, not one of her siblings, she was being dragged away.

One set of dark eyes- the devil's eyes- followed her curiously. His head tilted.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Halloween :c_

* * *

It was a test.

A test that Dr. Sam Loomis protested to, furiously. He insisted that Myers would lash out, seriously hurt Reed, but he was fighting a losing battle.

The test happened despite his best efforts.

Michael Myers and Kristy Reed were placed in the same isolated room-maybe one of them would show some emotion- Kristy did, but rarely, so the test was more on the Myers boy.

''They're just staring at each other,'' Dr. Maria Elliot said, scrawling something on her clipboard. She had been the one to approve of the test. ''It's as if-''

''Reed's up.'' Lorelei noted. She had, for once, left her trusty magazine at the nurse's station. She wasn't going to miss _this_.

''Reed raising her fist.''

''Myers stiffening.''

''Nothing else is happening?''

It was like time had frozen, and in a very odd place. Michael Myers remained seated in his chair, his back erect. Kristy Reed stood in front of Myers, so close their knees could touch, with her fist raised.

Neither were moving.

''Should we intervene?'' Lorelei questioned Dr. Elliot, who looked, to the say the least, bewildered.

When Reed swung, her knuckles leaving a bloody mess of Myers' nose, is when Myers reacted. Myers leapt to his feet, his hand wrapping around Reed's throat. She stumbled backwards, her back to the wall, gasping for breath as his fingers tightened around her windpipe.

''Intervene!'' Dr. Loomis shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:_ I don't own Halloween._

* * *

''Good morning, Kristy.''

Molly greeted Kristy like this every morning, with no answer of course. Sometimes Kristy jerked her head, like a nod. Most of the time, Kristy just stared at the wall in a dead imitation of Myers.

But today? For the first time in weeks, Kristy spoke. ''Good morning.'' Her voice was blunt, and she didn't bother to look at her astonished nurse.

Molly had no idea what to say, or even do. ''Um- how did you sleep?'' She watched Kristy turn her head, to glance at her, but said nothing.

This became a routine. For days, Kristy repeated Molly. Doctors were overjoyed- she was speaking!

Loomis wasn't quite as happy, his disappointment with Michael overshadowing Kristy's new use of speech. Now, even Kristen talked! His patient of two years barely looked at him!

He visited Kristy. She was not bound in a chair, like most patients. Kristy had no obvious interest in hurting anyone but Myers these days, judging by the glares she sent Myers' way at lunch.

''Hello, Kristen. I am Dr. Loomis.'' He sat down at the foot of Kristy's bed, while she sat at her desk, watching the doctor.

He waited, somewhat patiently, for a hello. It was nearly five minutes before he gave up.

''I've been told you've been talking.''

''Kristen, I'd like to know why. .?''

''Kristen.''

She wasn't listening. She was thinking. This was Michael's doctor. Michael's. Doctor. She needed to see Michael.

He resembled her brother, just a little bit.

''I- I want.'' Kristy was furious with herself. Two weeks and suddenly she is stuttering? ''I want to see Michael.''


End file.
